pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KittenOfTheNorth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb Next Gen) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 10:02, August 11, 2010 Well, there was once a fanfiction story called "Phineas and Ferb eat cheese and get fat", and it insulted every character in the series. In your story, you insult Isabella, and still, that is messed up. Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 12:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. People don't want to hear about Phineas and Ferb gaining weight or how ugly Isabella is. If you have a problem with Isabella, ignore her and work with other characters. [[User:American che|'American che]]{ferte in noctem, animam meam...} 20:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Have you even read Didi's page?? She's not like Isabella. AT ALL. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 14:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Whatever. Then why didn't you oppose Penelope's page too? Hmm? I'm sorry if you can't stand me. It's just a lot of people have been hating me and my characters lately. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 20:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't hate you. And she's the first character on the "Vote for Featured Character" age. You hate me. Admit it. Is it just because Didi LOOKS like Isabella?? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 20:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE A LOT OF CHARCATERS!!! AND IF YOU ACTUALLY READ HER PAGE CAREFULLY, YOU'LL REALIZE THAT SHE KIND HATES ISABELLA FOR BEING TROOP LEADRE!!!! UGH! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 20:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I respect your opinion. I can't ban you. And I HAVE to include the Oppose section. So, you just, in a way, basically want me to delete her. And you have hurt my feelings. Goodbye, I do not wish to hear more from you, as you will probably hate me from now on. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 20:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It's okayz. It just that the same thing you did about Didi happened last month when I nominated her, except with WAY more people. Now I'm depressed. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 20:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll be your friend :) I'll just end this drama once and for all [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 20:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeahz [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 20:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Gyrurururu [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 21:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Perry's sound [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 21:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ve? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 21:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 21:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Lalalalalala [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 21:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I think you're the one who needs to grow up. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 15:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, do not swear, I don't tolerate swearing here. Secondly, why are you responding to me weeks after the whole brouhaha? To come out of nowhere and attack me like that isn't cool. I'm not a whiny, arrogant, you-know-what, and the only whiny person I see here is you. Now I'd close your trap and stop swearing before I get AG or Fadhil to block you. I didn't hate you before, but now I really think you are a whiny little kid. Leave another message on my talk page and I'm rollbacking it the second it gets there. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 15:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Did I ever say you couldn't like my characters? No. I didn't. And also, I'm just a rollback, so I can't block you. Can we get over this, please? I don't care if you don't like my characters. And I'd hope we could be friends. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 16:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I turn thirteen next month. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 16:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Haha, ish. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 16:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) It's crazy how some people you hate one second, and then you're friends. Ah well, the good thing is we're friends. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 16:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry ): [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 19:41, September 22, 2010 (UTC)